


Flavor Burst

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor Burst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 20-21 November 2015  
> Word Count: 745  
> Written for: [14 Days of OUaT Femslash](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/121299596815/14-days-of-ouat-femslash-i-am-working-on-my)  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Prompt: Regina/Ingrid - Chocolate - Ice cream shop  
> Summary: "Do you trust me?"  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU where Ingrid never dies, but loosely set during the first season, as was retconned in S4.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had fun with this one. It was all [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/) 's fault that I started writing this pairing in the first place, so I'm not surprised that she requested it. I rather like the idea that neither name is used even once in this story. It amuses me greatly actually.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** , who's great in a pinch, even on her own gift story…

"Do you trust me?"

You hate it when she asks you that question, just as much as you know she hates it when you ask the same of her. But it's clearly part of your rituals, something she's brought out in you, and so you know you have to answer her.

"Of course, I do."

"Good," she replies, leaning in close enough for you to smell the peppermint extract on her breath. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

You do as asked, without hesitation. That scent of peppermint is still strong, even as you sense she's moved away a bit. Just a little bit later, it gets stronger again and your mouth waters at the thought of kissing her. But instead of her soft lips, you feel cold metal on your tongue. It takes a second or two to sink in that she's feeding you something. Once again, you're her willing guinea pig. You accept the cold treat, letting the flavors wash over your tongue before you swallow.

She uses only the finest of ingredients, which makes your taste testing all the better. Rich cocoa and cream explode out first. Soon after, the marshmallow and almond slivers make their presence known. And finally, as you swallow, the faintest burst of heat against the back of your tongue and throat. Without realizing it, your mouth starts watering again.

"I need another test to make sure I didn't miss anything."

She chuckles knowingly at your request, but offers another mouthful to your greedy taste buds. The heat is stronger this time, leaving a pleasant burn in your mouth as you actually taste the peppers. They blend with the cocoa nicely.

"Well?"

Opening your eyes, you smile at the barely contained excitement shining in hers. She's chewing on her bottom lip, something you've found adorable from about the second time she did it. You smile and grab another spoonful of the test batch of ice cream and say, "I think I need to do one more test."

And then you offer her the spoonful, which she takes with a curiously quirked eyebrow. She no more than gets it in her mouth when you lean forward to kiss her. She moans softly, lips parting to allow your tongue to glide next to hers. That peppermint extract flavor comes to the forefront again, mingling with the chocolate so nicely. Even the sweet marshmallow seems to benefit from the tingly mint. But it's the chilis that truly stand out and meld with the peppermint. The flavor combination is much like the two of you: her ice to your fire. And the two of you _always_ seem to make steam.

"Definitely add in some peppermint to make it perfect," you say when you finally pull back from her intoxicating kisses.

"Pep-- Are you kidding me? You can't have both mint and heat in Rocky Road!"

"I'm absolutely serious. It's a good mix of flavors. Nobody's going to dislike it, I bet. And if they do, then you can make it especially for me."

There's a hint of a smirk gracing her lips at your words, but she says nothing as she works to mix some crushed peppermint candies into a small amount of the ice cream in question. You wait as she takes a bite of the new concoction and chews thoughtfully. Your eyes are drawn to the play of muscles as she swallows and licks her lips. Without thought, you mimic the latter movement.

"Well?" The huskiness in your voice would be laughable if it weren't for how much she affects you, and has practically from the start.

"We'll do a limited edition trial run to see if anyone likes it," she finally says with a smile. "If it's a hit, we keep it, maybe as a seasonal thing. If not, then you get small batches made whenever you'd like."

"What will you call it?"

"Regal Rocky Road."

You take the spoon from her and scoop up a bit, letting it melt in your mouth as you savor the flavor combination before swallowing. And then you lick the spoon clean, eyes on her face as she follows your tongue avidly.

"I think it needs a bedroom test."

"I thought you'd never ask." She smirks then and kisses you briefly. "Go lock up and I'll pack up the rest of this batch to go home with us."

You gladly do as she asks, feeling a frisson of desire ooze down your spine.


End file.
